The Legend of Shining force
by ShiningForceGirl998
Summary: Shining Force belongs to SEGA and The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo
1. Prologue

The Legend of Shining force

_The legend says about two heroes who have to save their worlds together…One hero must travel from the world he was sent to protect….The other hero a swordsman of great courage...together they must save their worlds from two Villains...This is the start of a grand adventure...The two heroes of light will finally meet..._


	2. Trip to Hyrule

**The Trip to Hyrule **

"Darksol!" I shouted as I ran to the alter where I saw Darksol about to resurrect our father Dark dragon

"Ah, Axel, so good to see you" Darksol said with an evil smile on his lips and he walk through me and hit me.

"Who are you working with" I asked as if I knew as I held the chaos breaker in my hand…then I heard a boy screaming in my head "W...who…are…you?" I asked as I heard a girl's voice this time "…_hero of light welder of the chaos breaker. My name is Midna the twilight princess" she said _"Minda what's wrong? "I asked as I got up and attacked Darksol.

"Ha I am working with Ganondorf the king of twilight" Darksol said as he left the Alter to meet his co worker

"Midna your still there right?" I asked worried about her and the other hero of light that I heard scream.

"_Yes I am Axel you have to come to my and the other hero of Light's world" Midna said_

"How am I going to get in to your world?" I asked as I looked around the alter for something useful to me

"_Axel…I know you can do it...Is there a machine for travel to others worlds?" she said as _I found the Machine Midna asked about.

"Midna I found it but it is broken" I said as I rubbed my hand over the machine.

"_It's amazing what your grandparents were able to do Axel_…._are you alright?"Midna asked_

"Yeah…I wonder why they left this here for me and darksol and Kane to use. "I said as I walked around it

._"Axel are you there...Axel?" Midna said _as I started to work on the machine

"Yeah sorry I was working on the machine I think I fixed it… yeah I did "I said as the machine opened a portal to Midna and the other hero's world and a goblin like monster hit me and I passed out and then a weird symbol appeared on my left hand.

"_Axel…are you there...Axel!" _Midna shouted as I was dragged into the twilight realm

"No…no…Aaaaaargh!" I Shouted as I transformed into a wolf and Midna appeared after I got put in prison

"Axel please wake up please" Midna said as her and Link saw me get up

And I started growling at link and he attacked me.

"Axel! Link! Stop" Midna shouted as we stopped fighting and we looked at her.

And my orb of light flashed and I turned back to normal.

"Midna your ok right?" I asked as I looked at Link he looked a lot like me but I wear armor and my hair's different color then his and we both have the same weird mark on our hands.

"Yes I am Link saved me from dying" Midna said as she put her hand on my face

"So this is Hyrule? It looks a lot different than what my grandparents wrote about" I said as I got the letter out from my pocket.

"Yes Ganondorf took over the castle after Zelda saved me" Midna said as a monster ran at us with an axe in his hand and me and link pulled out our sword and went to attack him and he attacked me.

"Aaaaargh!" I shouted as I hit the ground and blood was coming out of the wound I got after the battle with Darksol

"Axel!" Midna shouted as she ran to my side worried as Link destroyed the Monster and ran to Midna and me.

"Midna, I'm sorry I'm the Hero of light welder of the Chaos Breaker and I also have the Triforce…Link the hero of twilight." I said before I passed out.

"Link! We have to get Axel to Kakariko village quickly!" Midna said panicky as she warped Her Link and Me to Kakariko Village and Link ran to Renado and I don't remember what happened next. I think Colin Talo Beth and Luda took care of me until I woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked as Colin and Link ran in and Saw me sitting up.

"Your awake that's good, I'm Colin hey guys he's awake!" Colin shouted as Talo Malo Beth Luda and Renado walked in to the room.

"Ah you're finally awake, what is your name?" Renado asked

"Axel, My name is Axel" I said as I got out of bed and fell back to the bed.

"Careful now, your wounds are not yet healed" Colin said as I got up and I didn't fall back and got my swordsman outfit on and walked out of the inn and Midna was at the sprit spring.

"Axel! You're ok, follow me" Midna said as she ran to a spring behind the Town

"Wow it beautiful, Midna" I said as I walked to a part of the shore were the water hit my feet.

"Hmm….Axel, what is it like in your world?" Midna asked as she floated over to me

"My world is the same as yours and Link's but it's different in a lot of ways" I said thinking about the Shining Force and what Darksol is doing with Ganondorf.

"That boy, Axel he followed you and met my enemy Link!" Ganondorf said

"My apologies Ganondorf, my brother is very wounded I made sure of that" Darksol said as he walked off

"Axel, thank you for coming here." Midna said as we sat down and she hugged me

"You're welcome Midna, Link and I look a lot alike don't you think" I said as I looked up to the sky.

"Yeah you do." Midna said as she heard me start to sing the lullaby my mum sung to me the day I was going to sleep

"Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream." I sang.

"Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my dear lullaby'. My Mum sang with me

"Axel…. That song it's beautiful" Midna said as she hugged my arm.

"Thank you, Midna, Link is Lucky that he has you and the kids with him" I said as I got up as Link walked up,

"Link, what's wrong?" Midna asked as I read Link's face.

"Monsters from my world are attacking Kakariko Village!" I said as I ran off with the Chaos Breaker in my Hand.

"Where is he?" The Rune knight shouted as I struck him with the Chaos breaker.

"Renado, is everyone all right?" I asked as I heard my mum's voice calling my name

"Mum, wait it can't be her…She's dead right?" I said as I ran to the spring were me and Midna were talking and I Saw the Spirit who looks like her.

"Welcome, Link." The spirit Eldin said

"Welcome, Axel. "The spirit of the spring said

"Why am I here in this world?" I asked

"Because its fate" the two Spirit said as light appeared around me and Link's Feet and told us the truth

"You and Link are Brothers sent to different worlds when you two were babies…we're sorry heroes "the Spirits said as they vanished.

"I felt like I knew him…now we know it…the truth" I said as I fell to my knees and cried and link showed up and hugged me.

"L…Link? Did you know we are brothers…" I said as he nodded as I got up

"I will always find my Family" Link said in a grunt and only I heard it and I smiled


End file.
